


Die to Live

by Vickyzwy



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: summary：天堂战败，地狱把亚兹拉斐尔变成了sex slave送给克劳利，让他承受爱人变成这副样子的折磨。





	1. Chapter 1

*可能会是个带点儿剧情的porn，但这章什么也没有，就亲了一下（。）警告会在以后的章节里标明

“你来了？”别西卜在自己的座位上坐直了上半身，朝克劳利的方向点了点头，权当是打招呼。  
  
“我来了。”克劳利在屋子中间站定，皱着眉直面似笑非笑的蝇王。周围的恶魔缓缓地向黑衣红发的背叛者靠拢，用弧形的包围圈把他锁在了中央。但克劳利似乎没注意到这些小变动，他抿着嘴，不耐烦地把重心从左脚换到右脚，又换回左脚。  
  
“把他还给我，你答应过的。”他抬手摘掉了墨镜，金色的蛇瞳细窄紧缩，朝别西卜放出无言的威胁。  
  
四周的喧闹声逐渐降低下去，空气的流动仿佛也变得迟缓，蝇王与蛇瞳恶魔之间似乎竖起了一道屏障，两人都在试图用那道无形的墙把对方压扁，挤死。  
  
“把那个天使给他。”别西卜拍拍手，让凝固粘稠的空气激起一点涟漪。“他应得的。再怎么说，他也是我们的同族，也为我们最终的胜利做了一点贡献。”他眯起眼睛，面部肌肉牵拉起嘴角，做出了一个勉强算是微笑的表情。  
  
亚兹拉菲尔被两个恶魔拖上来，粗暴地推倒在地上。他的白西装已经破烂不堪。格纹蝴蝶结不翼而飞，袖口和胸前沾着灰黄色的污渍，本就沾满了泥土和秽物的西裤在与地面剐蹭后撕开了一条细长的裂口。但他好像毫不在意自己身上的污秽，只是用胳膊撑起了自己的上半身，茫然地抬头环视着周围。像个不喑世事的幼童。  
  
克劳利感觉自己肺部的空气正在被压缩，有谁死死攥住了他的两片肺叶，还顺手给了旁边的心脏一记重拳。  
  
“你们对他做了什么？”他紧紧咬着牙，从牙缝里发出危险的嘶嘶声。  
  
亚兹拉菲尔眨眨眼，看向声音的源头。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛似乎刚从睡梦中缓醒，还在努力聚焦。与金色蛇瞳视线的碰撞好像让他有点迷惑。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后摇摇晃晃地站起身，踉跄着朝着克劳利的方向走过去。  
  
“你们到底......”克劳利低沉下来的嗓音像火山爆发前地壳摩擦摇晃出的轰鸣。他以前见过亚兹拉菲尔舔唇的动作——在吃过餐后甜点以后不经意地舔食掉下唇沾着的一点果酱，或者是在喝到一瓶好酒以后下意识地舔舔嘴唇，咂嘴回味。但没有一次是这样的：湿润的，带着浓浓的情色意味。  
  
“例行公事，分批处理。”别西卜无所谓地耸了耸肩，绕着他打旋飞舞的苍蝇们发出愉悦的嗡嗡声。  
  
“他只是恰巧被分到了性服务者那一批而已。你也是个恶魔，之后的处理方式我想你也都懂。就是洗脑啊，给他漂亮的小脑瓜里灌点儿新思想什么的。”蝇王的眼里闪着邪恶兴奋的光。是他安排的。他拒绝了其他恶魔杀掉克劳利的建议，好让他活着亲眼看到这一切；把亚兹拉菲尔丢到了性服务者那支队伍里，还刻意嘱咐要让这个蓝眼睛天使变成最不知廉耻的那个；他还会看着克劳利在痛苦和自责中被欲望的浪潮吞噬，爱人近在眼前，他却再也碰不到那颗金色的心和无暇的灵魂。  
  
完美的惩戒。  
  
“这样不是刚好帮了你的忙？”别西卜看着亚兹拉菲尔跌跌撞撞地朝克劳利走过去，中间有两次险些绊倒。“不用担心，他只是刚醒过来，有些不适应，不会耽误太久的。他现在是......他们人类管这个叫什么来着？性瘾者，没错。一个全新的，可以让你为所欲为的小玩具。”  
  
克劳利推开挡在他和亚兹拉菲尔中间的两个恶魔，冲过去扶住脚步虚浮的天使。“是我，是我。”他用胳膊撑住天使的重量，然后顺势把他揽进怀里。

亚兹拉菲尔把头埋在恶魔的颈窝，疲惫地喘息着。克劳利能感觉到天使灼热的气息喷吐在自己的颈侧，他安抚地拍了拍亚兹拉菲尔的背，低头在天使的耳边轻声安慰，“我们回家，我来带你回家。”  
  
天使扶着克劳利的肩膀，抬起头用迷离的眼神上下打量着这个把自己搂在怀里的男人。地狱里暗蓝色的的灯光给他柔软的面部线条添上了几分奇诡和魅惑。他微微张了张嘴，小心翼翼地凑近克劳利的下颌骨，在恶魔的下巴上留下了一记轻轻的啄吻，然后仰起头吮住了克劳利微张的嘴唇。恶魔显然没有想到事情会朝这个方向发展，他愣愣地站着，任由天使把舌头伸进自己的嘴里翻搅吮吸。在亚兹拉菲尔急切地试图扯掉他的上衣时，他终于回过神来。“别在这。”  
  
“不用谢。”别西卜看着被吻得脸色涨红的克劳利，打了个手势，用口型对他说。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“上帝创造了时间，上帝创造了我们——永远奔腾的长河，水中打着旋的小小水花。”

“可是我们在时间中与时间外游离不定。我们受时间影响，我们的前进轨迹必须顺着时间的流向，但我们又超脱时间之外，伸手就可以掸掉时间给我们留下的小小印记。这不矛盾吗？”

“她不可言喻，她的计划不可言喻。但是不可言喻本身就是一种修辞，这四个字难道不足够让我们偷偷挑开那层帷幔，描摹一下那‘不可言喻’的模糊轮廓吗？”

“我们的存在让世界跳脱出混沌，可是善与恶、还有中间的灰色地带，恶魔与天使、加上人类和并非三族的万物——我们在心里、在精神的世界里搅来搅去。”

“我们的存在摆脱了混沌，但是我们又生成了混沌？”

言语的长钉楔进红发蛇瞳的天使的心脏。问号的尾勾探进他的大脑，在里面翻新沃土，辛勤耕耘，栽培疑惑的果实。那果实散发着诱人的香气，红彤彤，沉甸甸。而天使太轻了。

原来在坠落的时候翅膀会一点一点变黑，从翼尖开始。有点儿像纸上的墨水渍，渗透，扩张，包裹。克劳利想。

六千年来，他总是做同样的梦，一次次地坠落，在硫磺池里翻滚，让那味道刺鼻的液体洗净心里疑惑的污渍，然后拍拍黑色的翅膀，走到地下，去找自己的新家。

他有时候也会梦到些别的东西。准确来讲，在最近几千年，他常常梦到别的东西。

在遇见亚兹拉菲尔以后，在他们第一次真正容纳包容了彼此以后，克劳利总会在梦里一次又一次地回放那个对恶魔来说也有些出格的晚上。

浅浅地吸吮，深深地交融。

梦里他们在挥笔共同创作一幅油画。浅青色的吻痕带着点儿画笔的尾锋，松节油浸过的玫红在腿侧绽开。桃红的笔刷浅浅带过亚兹拉斐尔的面颊，和克劳利泛着水色的浅红色薄唇交错。

浅的红，深的红，腿侧的红，心底的红，被灼热的喘息融化，搅拌，蹭到画面上，渗到灵魂里。

他们在时间里翻腾，让银亮的河水溅出上帝画的两道河堤。微凉的时间逃出堤岸的束缚，颤巍巍地飘到天上，变成黑夜与白昼交界处闪光的星星。

小小的混沌诞生在他们身下。善包裹吸吮着恶，黑色舔吮白色，留下一摊小小的水渍。本该在宇宙最远两端的两个生物在那一晚浑然一体，用激烈的碰撞解答关于创造与存在的种种疑问，在直达顶峰的痉挛和战栗中画出乳白色的银河。

他们在对方的身体上挥洒灵感和创意，捏起金粉撒进本该罪恶一方的墨色翅根，黑色的墨涂上善良一方白皙的胸口。但在最后，他们相拥，金色与墨色小心翼翼地触碰对方，把自己融进对方的画布。最后的最后，金与黑消失不见，只在各自的画布上留下了对方的轮廓。

包容博爱却总在迟疑的灵魂拥住大胆果断但总是迷茫的灵魂，亚兹拉斐尔把躺在他身侧的克劳利搂进怀里，天使暖烘烘的体温把微凉的蛇包裹住。克劳利回味着刚刚肉体上饱餐了的欢愉，湿润，紧致，温暖。

“我追上你了。”天使侧过身，蓝眼睛前所未有的坚定，眼角还藏着刚刚欢合时流下的眼泪。

克劳利懒洋洋地抬了抬头，还有几丝红色的发梢含在嘴里。“因为我在最近这一千七百三十五年里，时不时地回头等你。”

湿润，温暖，紧致。天使的怀抱也如刚刚交欢时的温柔乡。

湿润，温暖，紧致。

克劳利醒了，身上伏着热汗蒸腾的天使，而他的阴茎正被含在天使的肉穴里吸吮——湿润，温暖，紧致的地方。

“亚兹拉斐尔？”他环抱住天使奶白色的丰腴身体，低头亲了亲天使的额头。

天使抬起头，蓝眼睛里只有茫然。

“亚兹拉斐尔。”克劳利咀嚼着这个陪了他六千年的名字。

地狱的把戏，他明白。他们把他的挚友，他的爱侣，世界上与他相反的他的灵魂压进了深处，埋在了最深的地方，然后盖上了两锹带血的土。把他的意识留在了再没人能触碰到的地方，只还给他一具单调的躯壳。

“我从来没说过我爱你。”带着天堂编号的四个字母组成的单词在他的舌头上烫出了一个黑红色烙印。

“我总觉得这样没有必要，也很可笑。我是个恶魔，可是当我把那些恶魔情绪磨碎了，搅得稀烂，喝下去以后，你都猜不到发生了什么。”红发的恶魔伸手轻抚天使白金色的头发，让执着于他乳头的亚兹拉斐尔分心，抬头看着他的眼睛。“我尝到了爱。”

那小小的字在克劳利的舌头上又烫了一下，但他没有停顿。“我不知道这对我来说意味着什么，更重要的是，我不知道这对你意味着什么。以前，我不敢跟你说，后来，我觉得没有必要说。”

“这个字太疼了。”克劳利吐吐舌头，笑着擦了擦眼泪。

“天使总是能感觉到爱的对吗？”

空荡荡的问句没有回应。

“如果我每天对着你说我爱你，让那个字烧灼我的舌头，把我扔进沸腾的火山口，再让我被太阳的日冕灼烤，你会醒过来吗？”克劳利把头埋在天使的颈侧，没有意识到自己的眼泪已经打湿了天使的衣领。“我对你的爱，足够让我吞下燃烧的太阳。”

蓝眼睛直愣愣的，让灼热的心落在冰冷的地上。

“也许我不该回头等你。”克劳利用手臂紧紧箍住天使，像是对他告白，又好像喃喃自语。“我总是走的更快，也许我本该先走到这黑暗里。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双性天使，食物play，自慰

[2513.地底成为地面，熔岩包裹天空 鸦羽和金翅交错，在翻滚中抽出白金色的魂]  
——《艾格尼丝•风子的精良准确预言书》

丽兹酒店套间的空气里弥漫着粉红色的甜腻气息。

“你以前最喜欢的黑森林蛋糕。”克劳利把一碟精致的甜点推到亚兹拉斐尔面前，单手托腮，金黄的蛇瞳里跳动着希望的小小闪光。

巧克力屑均匀地撒在奶油表层上，散发着诱人的可可香气。精致的奶油雕花簇拥着一颗玫红色的酒渍樱桃，乳白色里透出几分粉红，果香和奶香纠缠交错。香浓细滑的奶油夹层藏在松软的蛋糕中间，这份传统德国甜点果香馥郁，勾引着手持刀叉的客人与它深吻，采颉它的芬芳。

天使眨了眨茫然无神的蓝眼睛，低头仔细端详面前香气诱人的蛋糕，又抬起头看了看克劳利鼓励的眼神，然后迟疑地握住了刀叉。

克劳利紧张地注视着天使的动作，看着他握着银色的刀柄，在蛋糕完美的表层上切割，划开深深的一道割痕。

天使放下了餐具。

是蛋糕哪里出了问题吗？还是他口味变了？恶魔懊恼地捏了捏自己拧在一起的眉头，然后错愕地发现自己想错了——天使在吃蛋糕，用一种他从未想过的方式。

粉舌沿着蛋糕被切开的缝隙深深浅浅地舔着。刚刚划开的缝隙够深，破开了松软的蛋糕层，深入到乳白色的奶油夹层里。他顺着缝隙的走向从尾部一路舔到顶端，用舌头在窄缝里翻搅戳弄，舌尖挑起一点奶油，却并不吞下去，而是顺势涂在了自己的嘴唇上。泛着迷蒙情欲的蓝眼睛望着克劳利，挺翘的鼻尖上也随着天使的上下舔弄粘上了乳白色的东西。

天使抬起眼，和克劳利交换眼中雾蒙蒙的情欲。他不再用舌头舔食蛋糕，而是换上了两根手指，在缝里缓缓滑动摩挲。柔软的蛋糕包裹着天使白皙的指节，任由他在内里戳弄按揉。指腹摸进了最软最甜的奶油夹层里，打着旋搅动着那份香嫩芬芳的柔软，在最里面戳出了一个小洞。裸露在外的三根手指翘起来，却还是没能躲过奶油的吸引，小指指根处的金色尾戒也缠上了一点香软的白。

亚兹拉斐尔一只手玩弄着蛋糕，另一只手已经不紧不慢地脱下了自己的裤子，扯掉了白色的底裤，又忙里偷闲地摆脱掉了上衣。

他挪了挪椅子，有意无意地面朝着克劳利，抬起一条腿，搭在了椅子的扶手上。扶手上的刻痕雕花蹭着天使白嫩的腿侧，大腿内侧的软肉被扶手挤着，奶白色的丰腴溢出来，又被刻上了几道红痕。但天使对此毫不在意。

他把手探到自己的下身，拨弄按揉着随着刚才的动作裸露出来的阴唇。两瓣厚实肥腻的嫩肉鼓鼓的，被肉缝里渗出的粘腻淫液打湿，穴口的一圈软肉还微微泛着红。天使用刚刚戳弄过蛋糕的手揉着自己的阴唇，把乳白色的奶油蹭到滑腻的肉瓣上，又抬手继续抠挖，把奶油涂满了自己的阴部。

借着奶油的润滑，他在自己的穴口里插进了两根手指，异物感让他闷哼一声，却很快食髓知味，让两根手指在穴里抠挖瘙痒，还扒开自己的阴唇，让下身红润的小嘴对着克劳利饥渴地一张一合。

樱桃。亚兹拉斐尔瞥见了被他冷落在一旁的酒渍樱桃，像是充满了歉意似的，虔诚地用刚从穴里抽出来，还黏连着银丝的手指拈起樱桃的细梗。

红色的舌挑逗着被捏着悬在空中的樱桃，绕着圆润的果实打转，舌尖顶着小果的尾端，轻轻舔弄一下，重又缩回去。天使把樱桃浅浅地含在嘴里，再完好无损地吐出来，又沿着细梗舔到自己的手指，撅起嘴吮吸自己手上猩咸银亮的淫液。

红果被舔得足够湿滑，亚兹拉斐尔捏着樱桃梗的根部，把手伸到下身摸索着撑开小穴，把玫红色的樱桃一点一点地塞进了自己蠕动紧致的肉穴。

下身的小嘴贪婪地吞咽挤压，把樱桃吞得只留下外面的一截细梗。蠕动的穴道又在吮吸品尝后把小果送出来，玫红色的酒酿樱桃撑开穴口，被嫩红的穴肉顶出来，吸足了肉穴里的蜜液，被酿得更加香醇。

天使小心翼翼地揪掉樱桃梗，把泛着水光的红果半含在嘴里，凑近了克劳利，与恶魔分享甜蜜的酒酿樱桃。

汁水在口中溅开，香气馥郁的果肉被天使和恶魔分食。

舌尖顶着柔软的果肉，缠绵地推拒试探。天使灼热带着点儿猩咸味道的舌头捉住了恶魔微凉的舌尖，舔弄吸吮，唾液交融。他沿着克劳利的唇角一路向下舔吻，侧过头去，轻轻衔住恶魔脖颈凸起的喉结，用牙齿小心地磨蹭，轻啃一下，再伸出舌头舔弄安慰。

天使紧紧贴上了克劳利的胸膛，恶魔的外套被解开扣子，露出了里面半透的黑色丝质衬衣。他能感觉到天使的双乳硬挺着，在他的胸前磨蹭，恶魔甚至可以想象出那两粒红果在与衣物的摩擦中，乳晕胀大，红艳勾人的样子。嫩白的乳肉贴着恶魔的胸口，软肉随着动作被挤压变形。还沾着奶油的手指缠上了克劳利的指节，引着恶魔摸向自己的下体。这是他独创的蛋糕，抹上了奶油，点缀好装饰的红色，勾着恶魔去品尝。

这是恩赐，也是酷刑。天使和恶魔都逃不出地狱的桎梏，直到被欲海的浪潮吞没，窒息。

克劳利把紧箍着下身的裤子褪下，握着自己青筋虬结的阴茎试探性地在天使的阴部磨蹭，小心翼翼地捅开阴唇，试着把龟头埋进那个湿热的穴里。天使为自己的扩张得足够，肉壁紧紧地握住恶魔的阴茎，肉穴蠕动着舔吮吸咬，唇间逃出几缕难耐的呻吟，他挺了挺腰，想让身下的小嘴吃进更多。

恶魔一寸一寸地把自己楔进天使的身体，粗壮的肉柱蹭过天使的敏感点，激起一串接连拔高的音符。

奶白色的丰腴躯体被拍出层层肉浪，天使的身体拱起来，像欲望里的船，肉穴里肆虐的肉柱是船的舵，引着天使和恶魔驶向更远的海……


	4. Chapter 4

熟睡时的亚兹拉菲尔比起天使，更像是个未经世事的孩子。淡金色的的头发因为与枕头的磨蹭而稍微有些凌乱，像朝日出时金色的大海里扔了一颗小石头后，激起的优雅波纹。天使的呼吸均匀而平稳，眉毛舒展开，睫毛微微颤着，可爱俏皮的鼻翼随着呼吸而翕张。笑意模糊地在他的嘴角徘徊，仿佛有青鸟拍着翅膀，从他的梦里经过。

克劳利低头亲了亲怀里天使的额头，刚刚激烈的性事让他们都疲惫了。但克劳利不想就这么睡过去。他看着天使的睡颜，不自觉地用天使注视着甜品时的温柔目光看着自己的爱人，听着他的呼吸逐渐变得平稳。不用直面那双茫然的蓝眼睛，不用时刻提醒自己去找寻故事空了的壳里走丢了的修辞，克劳利浅浅地舒了一口气，旋即又对自己的想法而感到羞愧自责。

他把亚兹拉菲尔往自己的怀里拢了拢，抬起手小心翼翼地把天使揉到了一起的发尖理顺。这个动作让亚兹拉菲尔的眉头轻轻蹙了起来，但马上又舒展开，眉间的细纹像一尾欢畅的鱼，调皮地把平静的湖水搅皱，又甩甩尾巴飞快地游走。他朝克劳利的身旁蹭了蹭，伸出胳膊把身旁人紧紧抱住，把头埋在了恶魔的颈窝后咂咂嘴，又沉沉地睡去了。

“最近怎么样？”突兀的话语打破了空气中的安详，一个伸展着白色翅膀的天使出现在房间的另一头。他圆眼翘鼻，短发泛着金色的微光，格纹领结一丝不苟地护着他的脖子，浅棕色的西装平整得体，像经验丰富的藏书家熨过的书页。

他几乎是亚兹拉菲尔——除了那双蛇一样的竖瞳。

“不怎么样。”克劳利扭了扭身子，把自己变回那条乌鳞赤腹的大蛇。他用尾巴卷起一个羽绒枕头，小心地把那软乎乎的长方体拍出一个舒适宜枕的小小凹陷，然后轻轻地塞到亚兹拉菲尔的怀里，代替自己的位置。

“我们出去说。”蛇嘶嘶地朝“亚兹拉菲尔”说，蛇腹把白色的床垫压出浅浅的条状凹痕。

“我总是心存希望，想着我带着你重温那些回忆，你就会一点一点醒过来。”变回人形的克劳利转过身，用端着满满一杯圣水的那种小心翼翼伸手带上了卧室的门，还没忘了瞪着门轴，无声地威胁那根铜柱子不要发出吱扭扭的声音。

“那效果如何？”“亚兹拉菲尔”已经走到了沙发附近，给自己倒了一杯酒，然后半躺着让自己陷进软软的海绵里。沙发已经旧了，米黄色的皮质表面被磨出了不少刮痕，有一处弹簧还因为天堂和地狱小小的床上交战而不堪重负地弹了出来。沙发是亚兹拉菲尔搬过来后不久置办的，克劳利总会及时发现它的破损，然后用独具地狱特色的方式修好它。但它已经很久没人照顾了，因为恶魔现在要修的东西比沙发要重要得多。

“你明明知道。”克劳利打了个响指，让自动斟满了的酒杯飘到自己手里。他阖上眼，用指尖揉着自己紧蹙的眉头。

“亚兹拉菲尔”没有答话，只是静静端着酒杯，双腿交叠着换了个舒服的姿势。

克劳利睁开眼，金黄的蛇瞳附近搅着细蛇样缠扭着的血丝。他把手掌摊开又合上，再摊开，像第一次见自己人形躯体那样仔细端详。

“我没有办法。”恶魔终于开口，带着压抑哽咽的独特沙哑。“我带你去了丽兹酒店，给你点了你曾经最喜欢吃的蛋糕。但你把蛋糕当成了润滑剂，把上面的酒渍樱桃变成了情趣道具。”他顿了顿，接着说下去。“我开车载着你出门兜风——就像我们曾经很喜欢的那样，但你把我压在了车座上，一直做到你疲惫地趴在我身上睡着。我还和你一起去了圣詹姆斯公园，那一次，我甚至要暂停了时间，蒙住所有路人的眼睛……”

沉默像被碰倒在白纸上的隐形墨水，不动声色，却在显形剂的作用下无所遁形。

“你大可以拒绝我。”蛇瞳的亚兹拉菲尔终于开口，声音像躺在床上的亚兹拉菲尔一样绵软。

“但我不想看你痛苦。”克劳利手腕轻旋，不停摇晃着手中的酒杯，摇晃的时间长到连瞎子都看得出他的焦躁和不安。“我不想看你痛苦，即使纵容带来的只是另一种痛苦。”

蛇瞳的天使放下酒杯，走到恶魔身前，轻柔地用胳膊和自己白色的羽翼环住了克劳利。“你不必这样。”他低下头，在自己用翅膀创造出的一小片天地里，靠近了克劳利，凑到恶魔的耳边轻声说。

“我必须这样。”克劳利用颓软无力的胳膊拨开围着自己的翅膀，推搡着蛇瞳的天使示意他赶快离开。

“我可以留下来陪你。”蛇瞳的亚兹拉菲尔退了两步，翅膀尖不小心扫到了酒瓶。“我就是他。”

“你是他，这没错。”克劳利木然地放下酒杯，重新闭上了眼，“但你也是我。”

“你是我头脑中创造出来的他——这一点你清楚，我也清楚。”恶魔的声音越来越轻，仿若自言自语，低声呢喃。

“而他，”克劳利的眉头渐渐舒展开，“他是伊甸园里的那颗苹果，诱惑了人类，也诱惑了我。”

蛇瞳的亚兹拉菲尔形体已经透明得几近消失。“你要那么做？”他冷着脸，声音也硬的能掉下冰碴。

“嗯。”克劳利睁开眼睛，目送着蛇瞳的天使消失。

“你该为你这个可怕的想法付出代价，哪怕它现在只是个想法。”“亚兹拉菲尔”的声音留在了他消失前的地方，随着一根羽毛一起飘落下来。

“我知道，”克劳利起身走向睡着真正亚兹拉菲尔的卧室，“但是我也意识到，有好多东西其实并不那么重要。”


	5. Chapter 5

酒精能麻痹人的神经，也能使天使昏昏沉沉，让恶魔飘飘欲仙。那晶莹剔透，芬芳四溢的人类造物在水晶杯里摇晃，倒映着持杯者被扭曲变形了的脸。

“天使，”克劳利两条细长的腿交叠起来，抻得老长，上半身紧紧靠着沙发靠背，手指在扶手上神经质地敲击着。他的酒一口也没动，杯里红宝石色的液体已经被他的体温捂得有些温热。

“天使？”他又含混不清地叫了一声。“这是你的书店。”

“看，你喜欢的初版预言书们。”恶魔抬手随意地指了指。书架里和桌子上金边精装的大部头书在暖色台灯的灯光里，透出一丝古旧和呆滞。“这本，《不义之人圣经》*，是我从一个古板的矮个子书商那里收来的。当时我还不知道‘你们岂不知不义之人将承受神的国么？’这句极具反讽意味的渎神话语会让你那么喜出望外。”

“还有这本，”克劳利抬手拎着一本精装书棕色的书脊，把它从一堆灰尘里抖出来。“《操他妈的圣经》，”他撇嘴笑了笑，压低了眉毛，用拿着一根将化不化的草莓冰棒的那种小心，举着书在亚兹拉菲尔面前抖了抖——就像他一千三百二十四年前第一次给天使看这本书时那样。

“《操他妈的圣经》，操他妈的上帝，操他妈的撒旦。”他咧着嘴低声咒骂，眼尾眉间却没有多少怒火的痕迹，嘴角的轻微抽动让这几句脏话更像是对书名的无意识衍生。刚牙牙学语的人类幼崽总会这么做，神游天外的成年蛇属恶魔偶尔也会凑凑热闹。

“‘耶和华神对守卫东门的天使说，我所赐你的炎剑在何处？’”克劳利翻开《创世纪》的第二十五节，嘴角压得低低的，装模作样地模仿六千多年前他听过一次的威严声音。（他忘记了上帝说了什么，只记得那个声音让他滚进了地狱沸腾着的硫磺池）“‘第二十六节，那天使说，转眼前还在，我必又犯了糊涂，将它失在了某地。’”

“恶魔克蠕戾对曾经把酒言欢的天使说，你那伊甸之初的金色灵魂在何处？”他的声音抑扬顿挫，说完后抬起手揉了揉因为提到了自己的旧名而忽然酸涩的眼睛。“下一节，那天使说……”他抬起头，看着对面默不作声的亚兹拉菲尔。

天使已经把自己繁复的西装脱得只剩衬衫和西裤。感受到克劳利的注视，他举起酒杯，让那玫色的液体从领口滑下去，在浅色的衬衫上勾勒出一幅带着浅浅血色的春宫图。

克劳利没有喝酒，一口也没喝，但此时此刻他忽然感觉那麻醉神经的迷药已经浸透了他的灵魂，他的每次喘息仿佛都能吐出淡淡的酒精蒸气。“那恶魔说，转眼前还在，我必是犯了糊涂，迟迟不将它从失地唤回。”他喃喃自语着，把书合上，让它重新翻滚到桌子上的灰尘里。

“我知道你还在那里，”他抬起手指了指亚兹拉菲尔。“沙石挡不住倔强的水，黑暗吞不尽耀眼的光。”

“你知道恶魔在感知痛苦这方面和你们天使感知爱一样敏感吧。”凉凉的问句掉在地上，摔得四分五裂。“和你在一起的时候，我感受得到你的痛苦。就在这。”他站起身，用手指点了点天使被酒液洗过的左胸膛。“在这深处，你在哭。你压低了声音，极力克制自己的哽咽，却不知道我把一切都听得清清楚楚。”

他张开双臂，把天使搂到怀里，像拥住一块奶油蛋糕一样小心翼翼，又带着当时穿过地狱业火的那种义无反顾。“嘘——别哭了，别哭了。”他轻轻拍着一动不动的天使的后背，用蛇类略低的体温努力温暖着天使，任凭他的黑西装被天使胸口的酒液浸湿。

“我始终能感受到你——肉体，还你的有灵魂深处。可是我无能为力。我只能努力缓解你肉体上的痛苦，但这一切让我……”他顿了顿，似乎在考虑合适的词。“可这一切让我感觉自己很恶心，弱小，无所适从。”

“恶魔本应该以痛苦为食，但你的痛苦让我如鲠在喉。”他放开了天使，安抚性地拍了拍亚兹拉菲尔的肩膀，然后转身拿起了他准备在一旁的一杯透明液体。

“别西卜的诡计。他真是老谋深算的一把好手。”克劳利端着酒杯，把那杯透明的液体递给了天使。

他的手颤抖着，嘴唇也因为紧张和激动而开始哆嗦。“百分之百的我，换百分之一的你。“

“地狱的小把戏，恶魔们最喜欢的赌局——主人死了，奴隶真的会回来吗？”他努力挑起嘴角，仿佛想要假装自己刚刚只是开了个没品的玩笑。“来吧，天使，就像你刚刚做的那样，把杯里的饮料到在自己身上。但这次我来陪你。我们来玩个刺激的圣水play，怎么样？”

克劳利整了整自己刚刚因为拥抱天使而出了些褶皱的衣领，带着一个恶魔不该有的庄严与决绝，又一次伏低身子，拥住了手中握着一杯圣水的天使。“也许我能把你换回来，哪怕只有百分之一。”他把头枕在亚兹拉斐尔的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭了蹭天使的脖子，然后抬头轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。“别犹豫。”

一个软绵绵又带着点儿迷茫的声音直挺挺地撞碎了克劳利带着泪痕的决绝。“但……这会毁了你*……”

*《不义之人圣经》与下文《操他吗的圣经》及相关内容均取自书版《好兆头》  
*“这会毁了你”取自剧版第三集天使拒绝给恶魔圣水时说的话


	6. 番外

午后的阳光跳着华尔兹，穿过窗玻璃，在地板上投下深深浅浅的阴影。空气中的细小灰尘在阳光中铺出一条泛着金色光芒的通道，从窗玻璃一直连接到暖烘烘软乎乎的大床上。

亚兹拉菲尔更喜欢让阳光洒进屋子，对他来讲，把姗姗来迟的阳光请进屋子就像在燥热的房间内洒水一样让人惬意。他穿着白色的法兰绒睡袍，赤脚踩在地面上，透过窗子向外看去。窗外有一棵无花果树，一窝叽叽喳喳的喜鹊，还有街上偶尔路过的行人。克劳利偏爱安静而不受打扰的地方，这让他有时间去思考纠缠在大脑中的那些事情，他的家也就理所当然的选在了这条并不算繁华的街上。

麻雀啁啾着落在树枝上，阳光暖着它深棕色的羽毛。树叶把整束的光切成小块，丢进暖湿还带着泥土味的空气里，熬成了一锅阳光和春天味道的浓汤，香气扑鼻。

一切安静而祥和。

亚兹拉菲尔推开窗，半倚在窗框上，把半个身子探出窗外。他伸出手，虚握着，感受着温凉的空气在他的掌心穿梭。阳光缠绕着他的指尖，透过嫩粉色的指甲把他的手指染成淡淡的粉红色。这些光穿越了半个太阳系，穿过了阻碍着它们的时间和空间，来到了这个小小的行星上，带着光与热，还有埋藏进了人们心底的微妙希冀。

他深吸了几口气，然后缓缓地吐出肺里的浊气。一切都是全新的了。他逃出了地狱在他灵魂深处打造的逼仄牢笼，重新让那些属于天使又带着一些恶魔痕迹的奇妙品质回到了自己的身体。他修好了客厅的沙发，把卧室的床单换掉，又用了个奇迹，把窗户改造成了落地窗，以便更多的阳光能透进来。清醒过来的第一个小时，他就意识到克劳利的状态和他乱七八糟、灰尘飞舞的家一样糟糕。他可以用奇迹轻轻松松地修整好坏掉的家具，掸掉厚厚的灰尘，但奇迹对修复一个恶魔有了裂痕的心来说，毫无用处。

“克劳利，该起床了。”天使的声音让恶魔发出了几声无意义的鼻音，身子却没有动。他把自己变回了蛇形盘成一小团，但头却没有像普通的蛇一样枕在自己团成环形的身子上，而是稍稍探出一点，枕在了枕头上，把白色的羽绒枕压出一点小小的凹陷。金色的阳光给他黑色的鳞片撒上金粉，他沐浴在暖融融的阳光里，尾巴尖动了动，不动声色地探出了被窝，想让自己的尾巴也暖一暖。

“我在冬眠……”大蛇张了张嘴，含混不清地说出几个字，蛇信子探了探，重新又安静下来。亚兹拉菲尔哭笑不得地看着这条蛇把头埋进了枕头里，尾巴飞快地缩回了被窝，还顺便给自己拽了拽被子——他还以为他没注意到呢。

“可是，亲爱的，”天使的声音像是夹葡萄的糯米团，温温柔柔又无可奈何。“现在是春天啊。”

“呃……”羽绒枕头底下传出一声闷闷的鼻音，但随即又安静下来。推脱的鼻音和灵活尾巴尖的主人显然认为这种时候还是保持沉默比较好，撒了一个谎再试图用第二个谎言去弥补总会让你陷入麻烦。

他没在冬眠，他早就脱离这种被蛇类本能支配的低级趣味了；他甚至都没在赖床——他早就醒了，早在天使从床上爬起来去打开窗子之前就清醒得像喝了一整杯加了柠檬的威士忌一样。他只是不想爬起来，醒了但不想起床这算不上赖床。他静静地躺在床上，一直在思考一个问题，或者说，一直在逃避一个问题。

亚兹拉菲尔松了松睡袍的腰带，把被子掀起一角，重新钻回床上。他侧过身，朝克劳利的方向靠近了些，然后伸手把大蛇揽进怀里。他的鳞片不像从前那样光滑发亮了，反而多了些黯淡的污渍和刮痕。大蛇挣扎了几下，试图从天使的怀抱里溜走，但没有成功。

“地狱那些家伙对你做了什么吗？”

“没有。我一点儿事都没有。”克劳利小心翼翼地把尾巴从天使的怀抱里挣脱出来，满不在乎地说。“地狱那些小把戏才不会让我上当呢。“

“他们对你做的已经够多了。”迟疑了一会儿，大蛇最终放弃了挣扎，把头搁在在天使的肩膀上，嘶嘶地补充道。

有那么一瞬间，他们都想起了一些事情。沉默像天空里穿过云层但不留痕迹的飞鸟，不引人注目，但两个人都知道这确确实实存在。

“已经过去了，克劳利。”亚兹拉菲尔软绵绵的声音震着恶魔的耳膜，在他的心里敲出轰隆隆的雷鸣。“我回来了，平安无事。”

“我没有失去某一部分的记忆，也没有变动一丝一毫的感情。”天使顿了顿，好像在给怀里的大蛇时间去消化那些语句。“亲爱的，即使我不说，你也会知道。我还是爱你。”

阳光倾斜着照进房间，在天使的背上描摹出金色与暗色交错的图腾。克劳利的目光越过亚兹拉菲尔的肩膀，怔怔地看向窗外。窗口一成不变的那棵无花果树倒映在他金色的瞳仁上，喜鹊伸展开翅膀，从窗口飞过，宽大的羽翼让房间内暗了一瞬间。

“放开我。”大蛇在天使的怀里使劲扭动身子，用尾巴缠上了亚兹拉菲尔的手腕，想把天使拉开。他剧烈地挣扎着，仿佛亚兹拉菲尔要把他扔进烧开了的圣水里煮成蛇羹。

实际上，他并不害怕圣水，让他想要加速逃离的，是更可怕的东西。

克劳利挣脱开天使的怀抱，迅速地逃出带着亚兹拉菲尔暖融融体温的一小块区域，重新钻回那个用自己的体温怎么也温暖不了的被窝里。

“克劳利，亲爱的……”亚兹拉菲尔没有阻止他，只是试探性地伸出手，轻轻地抚慰着大蛇黑色的鳞片。

克劳利重新把自己团成一团，塞进被子底下，这次连头都没有露出来。

“你是假的。”被子下面的声音听起来有浓浓的鼻音和哽咽的痕迹。“经历过这么多以后，我甚至都分不清现实和我创造出来的幻象之间的区别了。”羽绒被下的一小团蛇把自己缩得更紧。

“我得快点从这个假象里离开，我的天使还没醒过来，他需要我。”

这一切都太美好了，美妙而平和。和天使在同一张床上醒来，懒洋洋地晒一会儿太阳。他还是叫自己亲爱的，就像过去一样。他的怀抱还是那么温暖，暖烘烘的，足以让任何蛇类放弃冬眠这个无趣的想法。他告诉自己他还是爱他，不是天堂分批配发的那种廉价情感，而是专属于亚兹拉菲尔的那种人类特色的爱。可是经历过那么多以后，他真的还能再一次拥有这种温柔吗？

“我在这儿，克劳利。”天使的声音不急不缓，不如上帝之声梅塔特隆的那种庄严，也没有米迦勒玩弄权势的那种自信，只是带着亚兹拉斐尔式的宽慰。“我在这儿。”舌尖悬空发出的儿化音拨开了克劳利头脑中缠成乱糟糟一团的思绪。

“我是真的，不是地狱加工的产物，也不是你想象出来陪伴自己，折磨自己的替代品。”

哦，他知道所有的事情，他当然知道。他们对彼此的了解一直比对自身的了解更甚。

“我是伊甸园里的东门守护天使，那天我丢了炎剑，捡到了你。”

“是我先去找你的，天使。”克劳利咕哝着，稍稍舒缓了身子，把头从羽绒被里探出一点。

“我们偶尔帮对方些小忙，以节省奇迹开销。”

“还是我想出的万全之策。”

“你对上帝指使的那场淹没了世界的洪水耿耿于怀，还背着所有人偷偷跑去救了那头险些被洪水吞没的独角兽。”

“嘿，指使？指使可不是个中性词。”克劳利的声音渐渐放松，还带上了点儿对亚兹拉菲尔前老板的调侃。“我没去救它，是它足够好运，刚好碰上了我的马车，还灵活地跳了上来。”

“你请我吃饭，在丽兹酒店，很多次。”

“我欠你的。再说，那家酒店总会空出两个座位。”

六千多年的记忆在两人的中间漂浮，像孩子用肥皂水吹出的五彩缤纷的泡泡一样诱人，但远比泡泡坚强。

“我们输了那场大战。天堂输了。”亚兹拉菲尔的声音带上了些许悲怆。“我甚至一度把自己也输掉了，但你把我带了回来。”

克劳利已经把半个身子都探出了被窝，他直起身子扭过头去看向亚兹拉菲尔。

原本应该躺着一个半敞着睡袍的天使的地方，卧着一头白色的小羊。他眨着横瞳，温柔地看向那条在生物学上本该是自己天敌的墨鳞大蛇。阳光梳理着他的白色软毛，把微卷的毛染成淡金色。

“我怕我一直用人形抱着你，你会不舒服。”小羊迟疑着开口解释，像在为自己的多此一举感到抱歉。

克劳利没有应声，只是立起身子，让沉寂和犹疑在他和天使中间沸腾成一场滋润万物的雨。他低下头，把身子贴着床单，让柔软游动的身躯在床垫上划出一道窄窄的凹痕。

“我知道你是真的。”他把头埋进小羊淡金色的软毛里，轻轻地把身子缠上小羊丰腴温暖的身体，感受着把他从睡梦中唤醒的暖意。

“太好了，你是真的。”


End file.
